nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki:Requests for Adminship/The Mysteryous user - 2
The Mysteryous user Hello. I am The Mysteryous user, or as the community nicknamed me, TMU. I am an user who edits/makes fanart (1,665 edits currently) and checks the wiki often (lately every day;twice a day). I have made several fanarts in the past, and I am still making (Making nitrome animations currently). I want to have extra rights to monitorize rude behavior (i.g. The 'XXXXTube incident') or 'fanart issues' (re-uploading/using images without permission). Discussion Support. You're quite active here. --— NOBODY (talk) 18:55, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Support - The Mysteryous user's erratic behavior seems to have improved over the years, and I think we have enough active admins, plus the community that is active here, to check up on how he is doing. I suggest other users who are not admins take part in this discussion as well. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 04:39, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Support - I agree with RSK. TMU really has improved... though I haven't been here a long time i've noticed that too. 09:29, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I do not support the activity, now he may check on the wiki everyday but how do we know that? I do not know if there is some sort of machine on wikia that tells if the user came on the wiki but did not edit, but we do not know if he checks everyday. As for edits he takes about breaks for a week, i will not support until we know he checks everyday. Klemen702 (talk) 13:26, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Reply to Klemen702 I recently took a break because I went on holiday. It is possible to tell when an user logs in, but does not edit. When I was on holiday I still tried to check it via my phone to see what is new, in the rare times I actually managed to get connected to the internet. I didn't login because of the already mentioned reason: I hardly connected. I usually log in, but I sometimes simply check last 1-2 days's changes (if login isn't needed), to see if there is anything I might be interested in. There are rare cases I do not check the wiki for a longer period of time. — The Mysteryous user (talk) 09:57, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Now i don't know if you did this but it's better if you tell people where you are, but for now i only trust you a bit but i will not support beacuse looking by it you jsut want to lead us into a trap and want attention, you do not have proof you are active, not support. Klemen702 (talk) 10:29, July 24, 2014 (UTC) SUPPORT I think That TMU would a great admin --The unsigned post has been left by User:Pjray02 Unsupport - Okay, I totally rushed with that support thing... he doesn't really check the wiki that often... and I feel like he does this just because he wants attention. Ignore my message few messages above. Even though he's my friend I will unsupport. 13:25, July 25, 2014 (UTC) The reason I am doing this apply is because I want try to make this wiki as friendly possible and try to improve as much as I can. I disagree with the attention part, because I do not really seek for attention. I would also disagree with your first statement. Except for the last 1-2 weeks -because I was on the yearly holiday-, I do actually check the wiki to see what is new (articles like games, I am following your enzypet suits and see what new users the wind is taking here). — The Mysteryous user (talk) 17:38, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Checking your activity, you do did this way many times where you took a break, don't lie for the last 1-2 weeks, we mean every week. Klemen702 (talk) 18:54, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Not Supporting- TMU, I love you and all (hey, that kinda rhymed), but you NEVER answered my question: What are you gonna do to the wiki once you become admin? Even when you did, you were extremely vague about it. On top of that, you are rarely active. I come on every single day and edit every single week. I believe that you only want the attention and the power. I love you, but I think you're fine the way you are. In addition, you are being kinda hasty. You just returned from a break from this wiki (Don't lie, I haven't seen you at any time in the Spring or Winter)! <3 Reply to AC4E The reason I have been 'vague' is because I have already asnwered this kind of questions below. Read the 'Questions' and 'Adittional Questions'. I assumed you will have a look when I gave you the link to this RFA (Request for Adminship). I dissagree with the inactive statement. While I didn't edit much, I checked the wiki. I have already stated that 4 times. If you want go in depth, even If I checked -let's say- every... 2 weeks, I still was more active than some of the admins here. I am surely more active than Nobody (the user), and admins like Bluefire2 or Axiy have left 2 years ago. In conclusion, the need for admins is big, and this is the reason I have made this RFA. — The Mysteryous user (talk) 10:20, July 26, 2014 (UTC) TMU there is a contribouations button on your profile page, and every 2 weeks is to low of time, there are other pepole here who check this more often, also how do you think we belive that you actually check? You only said words, we do not know that if it's truth or lies, if you want us to belive you you must show us that you are speaking the truth. Words are words. And activity is more important then you think, just look at NOBODY and RSK they have proof they are active for atleast 2 days a week on the nitrome wiki, NOBODY everyday edits and RSK edits pixel love and comes to chat alot, that proves that they are active, while you don't have any proof you are active. Klemen702 (talk) 13:27, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :Being active does not mean that the user has to make contributions. Edits prove that a user is actively contributing, but just because a user doesn't contribute for three days can't prove that the user didn't visit the wiki for three days. Although The Mysteryous user has, in the past, behaved rather hostile towards other users, I am willing to leave his past out of my support for his adminship. Sure, he could be lying, but I feel that NOBODY and I are active enough to keep watch over him and respond to any complaints if he does act up. :We are not expecting an admin to be actively checking the wiki every day. Admins are humans too, and we lead busy lives. I work full day shifts and edit a number of other wikis besides the Nitrome ones. Sometimes I run out of time to check on this wiki because I focus on keeping other wikis on track. And I hardly edit here too, just because there's only so much time to edit so many wikis. Just look at the admins here; they go inactive. And if they go inactive, well, it may mean having to find another admin. :I think the community here, alongside the admins at Nitrome Wiki, will be sufficient to keep watch over Mystery should he become an admin. The question is not if he makes a contribution to this wiki every day or not, but how responsive he is to an urgent request, such as a rampaging vandal or helping a new user understand the policies crafted here. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 04:38, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :: So does that mean he will become admin or not? Klemen702 (talk) 10:11, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Closed - Mystery will be granted admin rights. --— NOBODY (talk) 16:14, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Questions Thanks for participating in the requests for adminship process! Please take time to answer the following questions below each individual point: #'If you receive admin rights here, how do you plan to use them?' Take the cases of rude and not acceptable behavior, like editing pages owned by different users with no permission, sharing 'dangerous links', inappropriate language, insulting, using fanart without permission. #'What would you say is the main goal you hope to achieve on this Wiki?' I want to keep the Fan Fiction wiki as safe possible, because if someone behaves badly, the fun is lost for everyone. Additional Questions Questions from RSK Feel free to answer within these points or make a new section and quote the previous questions. And please answer them all to the best of your ability. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 01:01, July 10, 2014 (UTC) #'What kind of changes would you like to see happen on this wiki? It could be anything from the way the policy runs to the look of the main page or the handling of the rules.' I would say the policy is okay at the moment. The problem is the inactivity of admins. (There were some times of mean users or inappropriate pages that had to be reported). #'I've been looking through some of your past conversations with the other users and how you responded to those situations. In the links given below, would you change the way you handled your responses? How, and why or why not? (assume the other users' responses involved in the conversation were the same)' ##'Thread:9490' Statement #3, perhaps I should have helped with 1 or 2 fanarts or make a brand new one for him, anyway, I probably didn't want to distribute at that times. Statement #4 That was a joke statement (I wouldn't post something like this again). Statement #6 That was a way I shouldn't said 'too busy with school". Again, I change my way to handle the situations often Last statement Well I told him it is kinda late to reply (a few months). This is an old thread. ##'Thread:8743' Statement #2 I said it is good that he removed copyrighted material (made by me) from my pages. Statement #3 I told him he can make his own game with the same name, but he has to make his own images. Conclusion: There shouldn't be a change of how I handled the situations ##'Thread:3174' I didn't know about ownership of pages/fanart (I was new back then). I obviously wouldn't 'steal' again (take as proof the 2 years of no stealing). #'This is more of a question to see how the other admins can help you, but how comfortable do you feel with your ability to communicate in the English language? Do you have trouble understanding what users say to you sometimes?' I used to back in 2012, but I have improved a lot since then. I didn't have trouble understanding for a long time. Conclusion: No #'What are your thoughts on the functionality of for ''this (not the main) wiki?' The chat is practical. I have used it a few times, but, it isn't an active chat. Okay, but how is chat practical for this wiki? How does it benefit the users and community here? #'All active admins who were around on Nitrome Wiki when the Fanfiction wiki started have admin rights here. Why is it important for an admin on the Fanfiction wiki to be present rather than having regular users oversee the wiki and report to an admin on Nitrome Wiki to take action if the situation becomes extreme?''' It is best as many normal users not to see these kind of situations. There are a lot of users that are very young. The admins should -at least sometimes- check the new pages if everything is okay. Remember the 'tube' incident? That article was there for 1 year, and even if it was noticed by a few users (no admins included), only 1 user thought of reporting instead of simply complaining in the comments. Perhaps we need 1 admin that is at least a little (or more) active?